kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Bronzejet
Bronzejet Kanohi Kakama (Bronzejet, Bronze) is one of the younger members of the Kanohi Force. He is siblings with Petewa and Angry Kitty. The 1st Shadow favors him due to that fact that he's a sentient Kakama--his favorite Kanohi. History Bronzejet joined BZPower months after the Force came together. After much pressuring from his brother, D5 Petewa, and as per his advice immediately sought out The 1st Shadow to become fully inducted into the Force and received his new avatar. Kanohi Force Once he'd joined, he was quick to get involved in the works and shenanigans of the others. BZ-Nuiverse In the BZ-Nui dimension, Bronzejet made his home in the dormitories built into the Kanohi Force Tower, after being brought over by Petewa. For the time being, he shares a home with his siblings in the BZ-Metru suburbs, spending some of his home-time in the garage tweaking his armor. Origin Story When Tahu and the rest of the Toa Nuva gained their adaptive armour, they were out of range of their suva(s). But after all this time laying around, at least one of the kanohi on at least one of those suvas had gained sapience. Tahu's Kakama had become a being in its own right, but was stuck on the suva, waiting impatiently. Eventually, however, when the Kakama had transferred enough elemental energy from the Nuva Symbol into itself, that it was able to use the elemental energy to create the Bronze Armour out of discarded metals. The Bronze armour allowed him, not only to be able to feel, touch, taste and speak, but to weakly fly, as well. After realizing this fact, the Kakama dubbed itself the Bronze Jet. Bronzejet collected a Toa team's worth of other beings similar to himself, each from a different one of the suvas, and they for the most part had nothing to do, until all darkness. In the end, Bronze's team was able to defeat everything and destroy her, but only through sacrificing their armour and, in the cases of Bronze's comrades, their elemental energy. Bronze survived the fight, but was now a lone mask on a beach once more. Short tempered and easily irritable, he soon became bored. On the bright side however, his mouth slit hadn't disappeared when he lost his armour, and he could still talk. Eventually, Petewa visited the island, and found the mask laying on the beach. Seeing it could talk, and had a story to tell, Petewa picked it up, strapped it to a staff, and carried it back to BZNui. There, Petewa asked The 1st Shadow to build a new set of armour for it, so that Bronzejet was finally able to interact again. Petewa and Bronze came to call each other "Brother" out of respect, though Petewa would tend to be less formal and instead call Bronzejet "Buddy". By the time that Bronzejet had updated the armour to V3, he was willing to join the Kanohi Force. And as a late forging day gift, Petewa revealed to him that he'd been working on the Bronze armour V4, which has since then been finished and is piloted by Bronzejet to this day. Personality Bronzejet is known to be very enthusiastic and energetic, often seen running about and poking his attention into whatever happens to be going on around him. He's also antagonistic in conversation, and at some times, scares others away with spitting out whatever comes to his mind. He has been described as a firecracker, having a short fuse and minor explosions. Powers and Abilities As a sentient Kakama, Bronzejet possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds. When not using the Bronze armour, he can be worn by other beings and can share this power with them. (although it should be noted that since gaining sentience, he has shared control over whoever wears him) Bronze armour Bronzejet, as a living mask, requires a body to be able to function like other beings. he has worn many iterations of the armour, most of which are designed by his brother, Petewa. * V1--The first iteration of the armour, formed by Bronzejet himself out of elemental energy. * V2--A version purchased upon Bronze's arrival to BZMetru. * V3--It was created by ~T1S~ upon Bronze's induction into the force. * V4--Currently piloted by Bronzejet, meant to have a more inconspicuous wing design. * V5--A version which can be packed up into a suitcase. * V6--A version created by Dragon which includes the ability to create Rhotuka that combust on impact with a target, jets on the lower legs, and a sword. ** V6A--V6 Alpha is an upgrade of the V6, also created by Dragon. 'The Combat Armor' has higher heat resistance, more durable armor, and jets on the bottom of the feet, as well as keeping the rhotuka and sword from V6. Quotes "Get off your butts," -Bronzejet to the Kanohi Force "Dangit, Brayden," -Bronze says this line whenever something bad happens, despite the fact that "Brayden" isn't always the cause of it. "Has he been reading creepypastas?" "He is a creepypasta," -A conversation Petewa and a friend had over the subject of something Bronze had said. Trivia *He's a living mask, a concept which intrigues Shadow very much. *Both in story and IRL, he and Petewa are brothers. *He hopes to start a small RPG to go over his origins. Petewa, on the other hand, plans to start some kind of epic to go over his origins. *He's the only Underling not to be a Ranter, without requesting not to be. *He broke the Lounge through a combination of two PM destroying theorums acreditted to Petewa and Dragon. Extra Links Discarded - An epic about Bronze and his origins, written by Petewa Gallery Bronzejet_Drawing.png|V6 Art, By Dragon Bronzejet V6.png|V6 MOC, By Dragon Bronzejet.png|V4 Art, By Petewa, DSCN0251.JPG|V6 Alpha MOC by Dragon Category:Notes Category:Underling Category:Member Category:Other